guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Jihad Ahmed Mujstafa Diyab
| place_of_birth = Jedeta, Lebanon | date_of_arrest = November 2001 | place_of_arrest= Pakistan | arresting_authority= | date_of_release = | place_of_release= | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | citizenship = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 722 | group = | alias = | charge = No charge | penalty = | status = Still held in extrajudicial detention | csrt_summary = | csrt_transcript= | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Jihad Ahmed Mujstafa Diyab is a citizen of Lebanon held in extrajudicial detention in the United States's Guantanamo Bay detention camps, in Cuba. His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 722. As of March 26, 2009, Jihad Ahmed Mujstafa Diyab has been held at Guantanamo for seven years seven months. His wife, Usra al-Hussein, was apprehended and held in extrajudicial detention in Syria in July 2008. Amnesty International reports she was released on July 22 2009. Amnesty suspects she was taken into custody for trying to contact human rights groups for help lobbying for Diyab's release from Guantanamo. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for his Combatant Status Review Tribunal on 2004-09-25. The memo listed the following allegations: Administrative Review Board hearings The Summary of Evidence memos prepared for his 2005, 2006 and 2007 Administrative Review Board hearings have been published. Among the allegations he faced were: * that he had hosted Abu Musab Al Zarqawi to stay in his house; * that he was an expert forger; * that he was a member of Asbat Al Ansar; * that he had wanted to attend the Khalden training camp, but attended the Khandahar airport camp instead; * some senior al Qaida members resented his assumption that he could attend an al Qaida camp without being vetted; * some senior al Qaida members were suspicious of him because of his ties to takfiris; Habeas corpus petition Diyab had a writ of habeas corpus petition filed on his behalf. Military Commissions Act The Military Commissions Act of 2006 mandated that Guantanamo captives were no longer entitled to access the US civil justice system, so all outstanding habeas corpus petitions were stayed. mirror Boumediene v. Bush On June 12, 2008 the United States Supreme Court ruled, in Boumediene v. Bush, that the Military Commissions Act could not remove the right for Guantanamo captives to access the US Federal Court system. And all previous Guantanamo captives' habeas petitions were eligible to be re-instated. The judges considering the captives' habeas petitions would be considering whether the evidence used to compile the allegations the men and boys were enemy combatants justified a classification of "enemy combatant". mirror Re-initiation On 2008-07-18 Zachary Katznelson filed a "STATUS REPORT" with regard to Jihad Dhiab, Shaker Aamer, before Gladys Kessler. References External links * Who Are the Remaining Prisoners in Guantánamo? Part Seven: Captured in Pakistan (3 of 3) Andy Worthington, October 13, 2010 Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:Lebanese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States